


She’s Got Love Like Woe

by allietheepic7



Series: Untraveled Road Universe [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutants, Slash, Wade Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allietheepic7/pseuds/allietheepic7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not surprisingly, Harry is the reason why the superhero community knows about Peter and Wade's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She’s Got Love Like Woe

A loud scream echoed through Deadpool’s apartment, startling Harry and Spidey who were watching Monster’s Inc. Wade ignored their concerned looks. “Coming~!” he sang as he skipped to open the door. The half rotting door swung open to reveal Logan standing there, annoyed.

  
“Wolvie!” The Merc tried to hug the hero, only to end up impaled on Logan’s claws. He collapsed in a pile of blood and guts. Spidey and

Harry determinedly ignored his dying groans and Logan stepped over his cooling corpse, into the room.

{So cold!}

Harry grinned excitedly at the sight of his PE teacher. “Hey, Professor Howlet!”

The mutant grunted and ruffled Harry’s hair. “Squirt, Spiderman,” he greeted.

Petey-pie waved. “Hey, Logan. What are you doing here?”

[They’re ignoring us!]

{Noo! We must do something to rectify this!}

Wade lifted his head from the carpet, finished with being dead. “He’s my booty call,” he said. The two adults gave the Merc the most loathing looks they could manage while Harry just stared at him, confused.

[Thank God for the innocence of youth.]

Logan glared at Deadpool. “Chuck’s idea. A good number of the kids stay at home rather than in the school, so he wants them checked on every couple of weeks. Make sure they’re not being abused and such.”

“How dare you insinuate that I don’t take care of my brother!” Wade snarled. He clutched Harry to his chest, probably getting blood all over his sweatshirt again. Harry squirmed in his grip and Petey sighed.

“As unconventional as Wade’s child rearing skills are, Logan, he’s not abusing Harry.”

{Oh yeah! Baby Boy’s defending the Wadester!}

[Please never say that again.]

{I just wanted to try it out.}

[God, you’re so white.]

Wolvie shook his head. “Not your decision, bub. You can’t be around here all the time.”

“But Spidey is here all the time.” Harry spoke up. “He and Wade even sleep in the same room all the time!”

{…Awkward silence.}

[Spidey’s blushing such a beautiful shade of red. It’s going all the way down his neck.]

{Oh…I’d tap that!}

[We are tapping that. Repeatedly. So much so that the 6 year old has noticed.]

{We’re gonna be paying his therapy bills later in life, aren’t we?}

[Undoubtedly.]


End file.
